


Giant Squid Is a Dirty Slasher

by Faith Wood (faithwood)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Porn, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithwood/pseuds/Faith%20Wood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Harry wanted was a peaceful midnight swim. He didn't want to be disturbed by <i>Malfoy</i>. <i>Or </i> the squid. <b>Harry/Draco/Giant Squid</b>. Tentacle!sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giant Squid Is a Dirty Slasher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marguerite_26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marguerite_26/gifts).



Moonlight shone brightly on the water's surface, making the dark expanse seem less threatening. The water was cooler than September's air and Harry let himself sink lower into the warmth so the water could shield his neck from the night's breeze. Harry smiled in the darkness; the serenity of his surroundings was soothing and very welcome after yet another long day filled with wide-eyed students that followed him around as though he was a particularly unusual circus freak.

A midnight fly around the pitch would have been even more pleasant, but not as inconspicuous. The whole point was to remain unseen and undisturbed, to enjoy a moment of complete solitude and freedom, swimming naked in the lake, seeing nothing but water and starry sky and hearing nothing but the sounds of the distant forest —

"Are you _naked,_ Potter?"

Harry froze, then spun around as fast as he could toward the source of the irritating sound that should not have existed in this peaceful place. To his distress, he had to acknowledge that the question hadn't been conjured by his imagination, as he had hoped. His blurry vision wasn't blurry enough to obscure the sight of Draco Malfoy, swaying gently in the water a few feet in front of Harry. Dark water covered Malfoy's abdomen, but Harry caught a glimpse of Malfoy's thin shoulders and chest as Malfoy swam closer; his pale skin rivalled the paleness of the moon. For one disturbing moment, Harry's gaze was fixed on Malfoy's pink nipples, taut on the cold air, with water droplets clinging to their peaks, but Malfoy sank back down and Harry realised he'd been staring mesmerised at Malfoy's chest. He quickly re-directed his gaze to Malfoy's face. The ever-present smirk twisted Malfoy's lips, emphasising his cheekbones that looked sharp in the shadows; his pointy features seemed even pointier and his blond hair was, for once, slicked back with water rather than copious amounts of gel.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked, trying to sound impressively calm rather than surprised, but then he noticed he looked shorter than Malfoy, which was less than impressive, so he quickly tried to rise up a little, shivering as the cold air cooled the water on his neck and chest. Though short-lived, that had altogether been a bad idea, because his nipples tightened almost painfully and Malfoy's gaze snapped toward them, making Harry's face heat up. Water covered his chest again and Harry hoped the darkness covered his flushed skin.

Malfoy looked back at Harry's face and then, still smirking, stretched his arms in front of himself and swam closer — much too close — to Harry. They were a mere foot apart; Harry could see every drop of water that adorned Malfoy's skin. One droplet in particular caught Harry's attention as it slid over Malfoy's lips to his chin, where it lingered, waiting to be brushed away.

"I'm doing my Potions homework," Malfoy said and Harry looked at his face quickly, reprimanding himself for staring at water droplets with such fascination.

"Your . . . what?" Harry narrowed his eyes. "What sort of homework?" He remembered nothing about such an assignment.

Malfoy threw his head back and laughed. Harry's gaze was drawn to Malfoy's Adam's apple that bobbed so very near Harry's eyes. There were water droplets there, too, and Harry stared at them as he listened to the deep, rich sound of Malfoy's laughter.

Malfoy straightened, but still sniggered. "Don't be such an idiot," he said, giving Harry a you-poor-daft-person sort of smile. "I'm _swimming_. What does it look like I'm doing?"

Harry cursed inwardly for allowing himself to be laughed at by Malfoy. "How come? You don't do that normally," he said, determined to sound accusing and to steer the conversation away from his gullible acceptance of Malfoy's reason to be here.

Malfoy's eyes filled with amusement. "And how would _you_ know what I normally do?" 

Flustered, though he wasn't sure why, Harry hurried to argue. "Because I swim around here every night and I've not seen you before."

"Perhaps I didn't wish to be seen."

Harry snorted. "Right. I suppose, now you can turn invisible on a whim." 

"No, Potter, you're just blind as a bat and I wasn't interested in socialising with you."

That, Harry concluded, was worrying. Malfoy was surely lying; if he wasn't, then that meant he had been here, watching Harry swim _naked_.

_Oh Merlin!_ Harry felt his chest tighten; he had wanked on the shore more than once, sure that his only audience was the giant squid, who liked to stare rather intently, but that didn't really bother Harry. It was just a _squid_. It's presence in the lake was soothingly familiar. However, Malfoy couldn't have witnessed _that_ ; if he had, Harry might just have to drown himself.

"Are you saying you've been _spying_ on me?" Harry asked, unable to hide his distress.

"It would have served you right," Malfoy said, sounding sour. "Oh, relax, Potter. Do you think I have nothing better to do than sneak around the lake at night, hoping to catch a glimpse of your bare arse? It's just not _that_ impressive."

Harry blinked. "Are you saying that it _is_ impressive, then?"

" _What?_ " Malfoy spluttered. "No!"

Perplexed, Harry noticed that a faint flush decorated Malfoy's cheeks. However, he decided not to flatter himself by believing Malfoy had almost paid him such a compliment on purpose. It was most likely just awkward wording, which Harry had no trouble exploiting. It was nice to see Malfoy blush.

Harry frowned. That had been an odd thought. 

Eager to shove the silly thoughts aside, Harry narrowed his eyes at Malfoy.

"So, if you don't wish to be seen and you don't want to socialise with me, why are you here exactly?" he asked, because _honestly_. If Malfoy had been watching him all this time, couldn't he have continued to do so and leave Harry feeling safe in his oblivious belief? There would be no more midnight swims anymore, of that Harry was certain. He had no plans to come back here again, now that he knew he'd risk having an audience. 

"Oh. Well . . ." Malfoy smiled again and Harry concluded he didn't like that smile. It made Malfoy look dangerous and Malfoy had no business looking dangerous. It was unnatural and it did odd things to Harry's stomach. "I revealed myself because I wanted to do . . ." Malfoy came even closer, leaning toward Harry; his warm breath ghosted over Harry's face and somehow, inexplicably, forced Harry to stop breathing. Malfoy's lips were eerily close to Harry's own and Harry couldn't help noticing they were wet and firm and he couldn't help wondering how the water droplets that clung to them would taste. " _This_ ," Malfoy said and suddenly a sharp pressure hit Harry's shoulders, before his mouth, nose and eyes filled with water.

Unable to breathe, Harry gasped and swallowed water instead of air. His limbs felt heavy as he flailed, trying to push himself upwards. For a moment, he wondered if he would die right here, right now, drowned by Draco Malfoy, but miraculously the pressure on his shoulders subsided and Harry was free to swim up. 

His lungs hurt as he emerged and tried to gulp some air, which was difficult to do while coughing out water. His eyes and nose stung, and it took awhile for his ears to register the unmistakable sound of laughter. Blinking rapidly, he focused on Malfoy's laughing figure. 

"That wasn't funny," he wheezed, his voice hoarse and his throat sore. It _wasn't_ funny; he thought Malfoy wanted to murder him.

"Oh, I disagree, Potter. It was _very_ funny." Malfoy laughed even harder. "Oh, you should see your face!"

"You're a _maniac_ ," Harry said with feeling and then coughed some more, his ears ringing.

"Don't tell me I scared you?" Malfoy looked positively delighted.

"Yes, you bloody scared me. What do you think?" Harry snapped. "I thought you wanted to drown me!" Harry wished he hadn't admitted that, but his fury made it hard to think. 

Malfoy, however, didn't look delighted, as Harry had expected; instead, he abruptly stopped laughing.

"Don't be such a drama queen, Potter. It's what people do while swimming together. It's _fun_."

Harry stared. "Fun? Between _friends_ , yes."

Malfoy's expression darkened and Harry thought that even his eyes dimmed, but that could have been a trick of the light.

"Of course." Malfoy nodded and looked away. "My mistake," he added quietly, his jaw twitching.

Without another word, Malfoy turned around sharply, swimming away from Harry and toward the shore; Harry caught a glimpse of Malfoy's bare, rounded arse. 

Sheer madness made him feel inexplicably guilty, as though _he_ had been the one who had done something wrong. Without pausing to think about it, he opened his mouth to call after Malfoy, but then another coughing fit assaulted him. He felt as though he would vomit; the convulsing in his stomach increased with every cough. It took awhile for his throat to calm down. Harry shook his head and swallowed thickly, attempting to make his ears start working again.

A splashing sound made him look toward the shore, but he saw nothing. Which wasn't at all comforting since Malfoy couldn't have possibly reached the shore already. Frowning, Harry looked around, searching for the shiny blond head, but he was surrounded by nothing except water and silence. The place he had seen Malfoy last was peaceful save for a few swaying waves that disrupted the stillness of the lake's surface.

Harry sighed exasperatedly. "Malfoy? Malfoy, come on. This still isn't funny. Just give up." 

There was no answer, even the waves had stilled. 

"Malfoy, honestly!" Harry cried. "All right, you win. First you scared me, now you worried me. Good job. Ha ha." 

Utter silence was Harry's only response.

_Don't panic_ , Harry told himself firmly. Malfoy was just messing with him; it was highly unlikely he had randomly _drowned_. After all, Malfoy had claimed he had been swimming in the lake all this time and Harry had never seen him. There was a good chance Malfoy had concealed himself with a Disillusionment Charm. Though, if he had been naked, Harry had no idea where he had hidden his wand. Regardless, concern should have been the last thing on Harry's mind; he ought to have focused on leaving, not waiting for Malfoy to re-appear.

Harry swam forward minutely, but then stopped again, thinking he had heard the sound of splashing water, but the surface of the lake remained undisturbed. 

_Great_. Now he was _hearing_ things that weren't there.

Harry leaned forward slightly, determined to leave and never come back again, but a light brush against his thigh stopped him dead in his tracks. Gritting his teeth, Harry reprimanded himself for panicking so easily; honestly, it was probably just some harmless creature or maybe even a plant. However, just as Harry successfully calmed himself, he felt another — _firmer_ — touch on his thigh. Something caressed his skin. It moved from the back of his knee upward along the inside of his thigh, higher and higher until it almost reached Harry's buttocks. Harry stopped breathing and then gave a huge sigh of relief when the feeling disappeared. 

Unnerved, Harry hurried toward the shore, but he barely moved a few feet forward when pressure against his stomach stopped him. Harry bit his lip, forcing himself not to struggle, fearful it would merely edge the thing on. It was pointless to pretend that a plant or a small harmless creature was trying to prevent his escape. It felt as though an _arm_ had wrapped itself around his stomach. Harry considered touching the thing to feel what it was, but he wasn't a very expert swimmer and he was scared that if he stopped moving his arms, he'd sink. It could have been one of the merpeople, or the squid, but both of those theories sounded insane. 

The unnerving touch on his thigh returned; it felt as though someone was dragging a finger over his skin, caressing his thighs tenderly in what couldn't have been described as anything but a lover's touch.

There was just one other being with hands and a possible wish to scare Harry shitless in the lake. But surely it couldn’t have been —

"Malfoy?" Harry whispered. The touch moved higher, now caressing the tender skin of Harry's buttocks. It couldn't have been Malfoy. Why would Malfoy touch him in such an intimate way? But the answer to that question was obvious. Malfoy merely wished to frighten Harry and, well, as far as Harry was concerned, he had succeeded spectacularly. The touch moved along the crease of Harry's arse, as intrusive as it was pleasant. _Odd_ , but pleasant. No one had touched Harry so intimately before. It made him ache for something more though he wasn't sure for what. But whatever it was he wanted, he couldn't have possibly wished _Malfoy_ to give it to him. That would simply be wrong. 

The thing — a finger? — sneaked between Harry's arse cheeks, caressing the sensitive skin around Harry's anus.

Harry shuddered violently, his breath coming out in shallow pants as he waited frozen for the finger to touch the most intimate part of him. The first light touch to his anus made Harry dizzy. He closed his eyes, feeling his body react and his cock fill with blood. Dear God, was it really possible that Malfoy was touching him _there?_ The mere thought of it made Harry feel feverish. 

The finger wriggled as though trying to — Oh God — _slide inside him_. Though Harry had felt hot mere seconds ago, he suddenly felt cold, purely out of fear. Sweat gathered on his forehead as the insistent touch refused to disappear. He couldn't allow that to happen. He couldn't just let Malfoy do that to him. He had to stop him.

The finger pushed slightly, the pressure against Harry's opening intensifying, and Harry couldn't help moaning; the sound was unbearably loud in the quiet night. It was uncomfortable to feel the finger move inside him, but Harry's cock disagreed, throbbing with the rhythm of his pounding heart.

Merlin, why was he letting it happen? Who knew why Malfoy decided to do this? But it was hard to fight against it when even Malfoy's arm felt nice around Harry's stomach, restraining but reassuring at the same time, neither cold nor hot, but having the same temperature as the surrounding water.

" _Oh_ ," Harry gasped as the finger moved in deeper, too easily as though it had been slicked with something. It burned and it _violated_ , but Harry found himself wishing it would push even harder and stretch him even wider. Maybe it was okay to want Malfoy to do this, if Harry didn't actually see him. He could simply pretend that someone else was doing this to him, though his mind refused to deny it.

Harry threw his head back, his legs parting wider of their own accord as the finger moved out a little and then pushed back inside, even deeper this time. Another finger continued to caress the inside of Harry's left thigh, trailing up and down as though trying to soothe him. It actually worked and Harry found comfort in that light touch as the finger moved deeper and deeper inside him, stretching and burning as though it was larger than a finger ought to be.

Harry opened his eyes to stare at the starry sky, and decided he would worry about _why_ Malfoy was doing this later. For now, it felt too incredible to question it. He liked the firm grip around his stomach, the tender caresses against his skin and the gentle prodding of the finger, which was the oddest and most wonderful feeling Harry had ever experienced. It was easy to just stop thinking and let go. Except . . . Harry frowned at the twinkling stars.

_Malfoy didn't have three hands.  
_  
Harry straightened so sharply air whooshed in his ears. Malfoy couldn't possibly hold him, caress him and finger him all at the same time. But then that meant that this wasn't —

A loud noise interrupted Harry's thoughts.

Harry's heart stop beating as something large and pale shot out of the water right in front of him. Thick drops and foam splattered everywhere, bursting onto Harry's head and into his eyes, nearly preventing him from seeing the sight that had appeared in the dark. 

A very naked Draco Malfoy hovered in midair in front of Harry's wide eyes. Malfoy coughed and gasped for air, struggling wildly with a dark coil that had wrapped itself firmly around his waist and forced Malfoy to lean back and expose his cock, balls and arse to Harry. Another coil was wrapped around Malfoy's left ankle, pushing his leg upward and keeping his thighs apart. But the aforementioned coils were clearly the least of Malfoy's worries and not the thing that had captured Harry's attention. Harry stared, horrified, at another coil whose tip was embedded firmly in Malfoy's arse. It looked strange and depraved; the long dark coil stuck out of the water and disappeared between Malfoy's pert arse cheeks. For one disturbing moment, Harry's cock twitched and he felt desire and arousal pulse through him at the sight of Malfoy's violated person, but in the very next moment, he caught a glimpse of movement to his right and his gaze snapped sideways to see a giant head and two large eyes staring at him.

All in all, Harry thought it was rather remarkable he managed not to scream. 

It was the _squid_. The bloody giant squid that, for reasons unknown to Harry, decided to push its tentacles into places they did _not_ belong, even though the display did look _captivating_. Another tentacle slithered over Malfoy's chest, over his nipples and stomach; its movements were sinuous and slow, and Harry whimpered, telling himself that the breathtaking vision was disturbing and disturbing alone.

The sudden realisation that the squid was behind the — what was mere moments ago _pleasant_ — molestation, made Harry refocus his attention and stop worrying about drowning. He reached into the water to free himself from the clutching tentacle wrapped around his stomach. To his horror, the tentacle wasn't at all bothered by Harry's attempts to injure it with his nails. Instead, it only gripped him tighter as the tentacle, which had caressed him so tenderly earlier, coiled around his thigh, holding him captive.

But that was not the end of the horrors. A breathless gasp made Harry look up at Malfoy just as the squid flipped him in the air, so that Malfoy ended up looking down at Harry, his grey eyes opened wide in shock. The squid swung Malfoy like a toy and then sent him crashing down toward Harry. There was little Harry could do but brace himself as Malfoy's helpless body smashed against his, sending water flying everywhere and knocking the air out of Harry's lungs.

Malfoy's bound leg wrapped itself around Harry's hip and Malfoy's hands clutched Harry's back desperately. The tentacle around Harry's stomach released him, but Harry had no time to feel relieved, because in the next moment another one bound him firmly to Malfoy's body.

It was perhaps their unspoken agreement not to look at each other in the eye. Malfoy's cheek pressed against Harry's, his chin resting on Harry's shoulder. Hot breath that escaped past Malfoy's lips felt strangely comforting against Harry's ear, just as the hammering of Malfoy's heart against his chest soothed Harry's nerves, if only because it felt good to know that he wasn't the only one scared to death.

Harry wasn't sure what was more disconcerting, however. The fact that the squid was still insistently trying to penetrate him or the fact that Malfoy's naked body was pressed flush against Harry's own. Or the fact that Malfoy clutched him so firmly and Harry didn't mind it one bit, but instead welcomed the embrace by wrapping his arms around Malfoy's back, ignoring the tentacle that clutched Malfoy's waist and soothingly stroking Malfoy's skin with his fingertips. Or perhaps, the most disturbing thing of all was the inexplicable but undeniable fact that he was still quite _hard_.

However, the squid forced Harry to re-evaluate his priorities and make a firm decision that the tentacle pushing ever-deeper inside him was the most alarming matter at hand. It ached as it pressed inside, stretching Harry wider with each minute push. It was still gentle, but Harry didn't find that at all comforting. The sight of that thing embedded deeply inside Malfoy danced in front of his eyes, and though the image was _appealing_ , Harry was well aware that it couldn't have _felt_ nice, even if it did feel nice at the moment. Possibly. A little. But the tentacle looked much too thick. Not to mention it was a fucking _tentacle_.

Harry closed his eyes and wondered if he had lost his mind because he had almost laughed at the inadvertent pun his mind had just conjured. A fucking tentacle, indeed.

The fucking tentacle in question pushed a little deeper. Horrified, Harry squirmed and thrashed his legs around, trying to escape the touch of the mad beast. However, the tentacle wrapped around their bodies squeezed him harder and another tentacle captured his free leg and then forced Harry to spread his thighs wider. Helpless, Harry could do nothing as the tentacle plundered inside him, clearly abandoning the gentle approach.

"Jesus. _Fuck!_ " Harry cried. His arse felt as though it was on fire and Harry feared that the squid had decided to split him in two. He arched his spine, gasping and clenching around the slick organ in his arse, trying in vain to push it out.

"Stop. _Struggling_ ," Malfoy gritted out against Harry's ear. "It just _squeezes_ tighter."

It was odd to hear Malfoy speak; Harry thought they would continue to ignore each other's presence despite their disturbingly intimate position. 

"I think I got that," Harry said, angry, though not at Malfoy. "But it's the freaking squid. For fuck's sake!" Harry moaned and pressed his nose against Malfoy's neck, an action that had an unexpectedly calming effect on his nerves. Even the burn in his arse subsided a little, Malfoy was warmer than the water and he smelt nice; a strand of wet blond hair felt particularly lovely as it tickled Harry's nose.

"You _think?_ " Malfoy said furiously. "I haven't noticed."

Oh right, Harry frowned as Malfoy's lovely scent was forgotten. He remembered he hated the annoying prat for a reason. 

"Why is it doing this? What does it want?" Harry asked, not really expecting a reply, merely thinking out loud. 

"I think the _what_ is clear enough, and _why_ is something I don't really want to know."

"We have to do something," Harry insisted. His fingers still caressed the skin of Malfoy's back. 

"Maybe you could curse it?"

"I don't have my wand."

"Oh, is that so?" Malfoy's voice was full of venom. "Then maybe you should stop whining and _shut up_. This is all your fault anyway."

If a tentacle wasn't embedded deeply in his arse, Harry would have rolled his eyes and snorted. "I won't even dignify that statement with a response."

"No one sane swims in this part of the lake. I would never have come here if you weren't — _oh!_ " Malfoy froze in Harry's arms and then clutched Harry's back even tighter. "Oh!" he said again and Harry recognised the sound as a moan of pleasure rather than a cry of distress.

"Honestly, do you like this or something?" Harry asked indignantly, belatedly remembering that he was still hard, so he was probably the last person who had any right to feel indignant that someone was able to find pleasure in all this. 

"No! Don't be daft!" Malfoy snapped. "It's just that — _oh!_ Oh, _Merlin_ , that's . . . _nrghh_." 

Malfoy's low moan did funny things to Harry's body. The wanton sound caused a hot wave of desire to settle in his stomach. Malfoy swayed in Harry's arms and Harry realised that the tentacle in Malfoy's arse was moving, _fucking_ Malfoy just as it undoubtedly planned to fuck Harry. Malfoy groaned again and Harry felt Malfoy's lips and teeth graze against his cheek.

Shuddering, Harry whispered, "Are you saying we should just stay still and let this thing . . .?" Harry fell silent not keen on finishing the question.

Malfoy, however, wasn't really listening. His only reply was another loud gasp as his body was pushed closer to Harry's with one hard thrust that made them both jump up and sway. 

The thrust had other, not quite unpleasant, consequences. Something pressed against Harry's cock, something that most assuredly wasn't a tentacle. The feeling was incredible and it made Harry open his mouth in a wondrous gasp. Below the water's surface, their cocks were aligned, pressing against each other, trapped between their bodies. As Malfoy moved up and down, the tentacle pushing him with every thrust, Malfoy's cock slid against Harry's, caressing and rubbing, and nearly making Harry forget where he was. He concentrated on the new, wonderful feeling so intently, it was a shock to feel the tentacle inside him _move_.

" _Malfoy_ ," Harry whispered, though he wasn't sure why. The tentacle pulled out a little and Harry had a second to brace himself before it plunged back inside again. It didn't hurt as much as Harry thought it would, but it was so wrong wrong wrong Harry felt like screaming. And moaning. And dying of confusion.

The tentacle hadn't stopped, but continued to move leisurely in and out of Harry's arse, fucking him in tandem with Malfoy's rocking. A new sensation made Harry gasp as the tentacle touched something inside him, something wonderful that sent hot spikes of pleasure through Harry's body. Incredibly, the squid's thrusts became enjoyable and Harry didn't know whether to feel less or more disturbed by that fact. He couldn't have possibly _liked_ this. But every slide of that slick limb brought Harry pleasure, not only by rubbing against that spot inside him, which made stars dance in front of Harry's eyes, but also by pushing him closer to Malfoy. It was as though the tentacles almost purposely forced their naked bodies to slide against each other; the feeling of Malfoy's chest and cock rubbing against his was something Harry wished could last forever.

Malfoy shuddered in his arms. And then a pair of cold lips pressed against Harry's cheek, so softly, Harry thought he had imagined it. But the lips moved slowly toward Harry's mouth, where Malfoy paused as though he didn't dare to go further or as though he had second thoughts.

Harry, however, wasn't in the mood to think. He grabbed Malfoy's wet hair and pulled his head closer, crushing their mouths together in a harsh kiss. Malfoy made a wounded sort of sound and for a moment Harry was worried he had done something wrong, but Malfoy's tongue slipped forcefully into Harry's mouth, slick and skilful, and Harry moaned at the feeling. It wasn't a perfect kiss. Their noses bumped and their teeth clunked together; Harry could feel his bottom lip sting as Malfoy grazed it with his teeth, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Malfoy's lips were firm and unyielding against his, and his tongue was a solid presence in Harry's mouth; it felt like an attack and fighting back seemed like the most natural thing in the world. Harry slid his tongue against Malfoy's and moved his body closer to this naked _boy_ who had inexplicably found himself in Harry's arms. They were still swaying, since the squid had never stopped fucking them and their cocks still rubbed against one another, but Harry could concentrate only on the kiss that almost numbed all other sensations. 

Harry's hands slid down Malfoy's back, toward the place where the tentacle disappeared inside Malfoy. His fingers brushed against the slimy thing and then found the softness of Malfoy's skin; it felt wonderful beneath his touch and Harry moaned into Malfoy's mouth as he trailed his fingertips over Malfoy's arse, ignoring the tentacle that brushed steadily against his knuckles. Malfoy gasped, his tongue escaping Harry's, before Harry managed to chase it back into Malfoy's mouth and capture it with a twirl of his tongue.

Malfoy shuddered violently again and tore his mouth away from Harry's. He threw his head back, exposing his pale throat to Harry's gaze. Pearly droplets of water decorated Malfoy's neck and Harry lent forward in a haze, fully intending to lick and bite the soft skin that was so delectably presented to him. However, Malfoy's following cry was full of distress.

"My hair! It's touching my _hair_ ," Malfoy moaned.

Harry frowned and pulled back, immediately spotting the tentacle that had attached itself to the left side of Malfoy's face. The tip was caressing and ruffling Malfoy's hair, rather _affectionately_ , just as Harry had done earlier. 

Harry bit his lip, trying hard not to be affected by the sight. There was a perverse sort of beauty in it. The dark tentacle accentuated the paleness of Malfoy's skin; the contrast was breathtaking. The tentacle coiled around Malfoy's neck and slid into his hair, then lowered down slowly, caressing Malfoy's cheek. Grey eyes were focused on Harry, their gaze wide and dark. 

"Just stay still," Harry said quietly, eyeing Malfoy's neck. "It squeezes tighter if you don't," he reminded.

Malfoy didn't say anything, but pressed his lips firmly together and glared. But then the tentacle inside him, the one Harry could feel against his hands as it moved, pushed sharply and Malfoy gasped. 

Wide-eyed, Harry watched as the slimy dark tentacle that was wrapped around Malfoy's head and neck, slithered nimbly past Malfoy's parted lips and deep into his mouth. Malfoy gave a shocked, muffled cry, his eyes snapping shut as he choked around his mouthful. 

"Fuck," Harry said, fascinated by the way Malfoy's lips stretched around the thick coil and the way his jaw twitched as his mouth was filled. It was oh-so-wrong, but at the same time _stunning_ to look at. The tentacle mimicked the movements Harry could feel in his own arse and against his knuckles, and Malfoy could do little but stay as still as possible and take it. His cheeks hollowed and twitched as he tried to pull away, but the tentacle never paused in its thrusts, sliding past Malfoy's lips with ease.

Harry's cock throbbed painfully and he felt that odd feeling of jealousy assault him again. He wanted to be the one to push into Malfoy's arse and Malfoy's mouth, looking down at those lips stretching around his cock. He wanted to be the one to give Malfoy pleasure. Bloody squid.

Malfoy groaned and his hips twitched, his cock pulsing against Harry's. Mindlessly, Harry growled and bent his neck, then gripped Malfoy's buttocks firmly in his hands. He sank his teeth into Malfoy's shoulder, probably too harshly, but he wanted to make sure that Malfoy would _feel_ it amidst all the other intense sensations.

Malfoy's cry was muffled but long and Harry felt victorious as Malfoy shuddered and convulsed in his grip, twitching violently against Harry and clutching him harder with his leg. Pleased he had triggered Malfoy's orgasm, Harry licked the skin of Malfoy's shoulder and moaned at the taste of his skin. Malfoy's movements slowed, becoming circular and sensual, his cock bringing Harry pleasure as it moved against his own. The tentacle in Harry's arse adjusted its pace to Malfoy's, fucking Harry leisurely as the one inside Malfoy pulled away. Without thinking, Harry reached lower and slipped two fingers into Malfoy's arse, amazed by the heat he found there. Malfoy gasped and clenched around Harry's fingers and Harry felt pleasure uncoil in his belly, spreading through his body like fire. His orgasm rushed through him and he couldn't help growling low in his throat as his teeth found Malfoy's skin again. 

The shudders that followed were pleasurable but they had nothing on the feeling of Malfoy's fingers gently threading through Harry's hair. The tentacles retreated slowly, caressing and massaging Harry's buttocks and thighs, then patting his arse twice, almost playfully, before the feeling vanished completely and the only thing Harry felt was Malfoy; his chest against his own, his hand on his hip, his touch in his hair, his skin beneath his lips and his heat still wrapped around his fingers.

"We should leave," Malfoy whispered and then coughed a little. "Slowly."

Harry pulled his fingers out of Malfoy's arse and raised his head reluctantly, but he was well aware that Malfoy was right. For all they knew, the squid could return for another go.

Malfoy avoided looking at him and Harry kept silent because he didn't know what to say. Really, what did one say to his supposed rival after you have been molested together by a giant creature?

They made their way toward the shore in silence. They clung to each other and they were both rather sore, so the voyage was slow. No one attacked them along the way and they managed to climb out of the lake and stand on their shaky legs. 

Harry couldn't help smiling a little; it was a relief to feel the earth beneath his feet. 

"Er, my clothes are . . ." Malfoy looked into the distance uncertainly. "Elsewhere."

Harry had undressed close by and he hurried to get his wand. He wrapped his cloak around himself and returned where Malfoy stood, naked and pale and suddenly so beautiful Harry almost stuttered as he said, "Er, here . . . you can Summon your things."

Malfoy stared at the offered wand for a few seconds before he took it and nodded.

Trying not to look at Malfoy's naked form too much, Harry pulled his trousers and shoes on as Malfoy Summoned his clothes and wand, then dressed himself frighteningly fast. 

Once fully dressed, Malfoy turned toward Harry and handed him the wand back. He was still avoiding looking at Harry as he mumbled, "Thank you."

Only then it occurred to Harry that he had just given Malfoy his wand and left himself defenceless, and neither of them considered the possibility of hurting one another.

"We won't . . ." Malfoy began, then cleared his throat and looked at Harry briefly. "We will _never_ tell _anyone_ about this."

It wasn't a question.

Harry smiled a little, more nervous than amused. "I think that goes without saying." Honestly, as far as Harry was concerned, he was prepared to repress the event to the deepest darkest corners of his brain. Though he feared that wouldn't work. Some parts of tonight's events he didn't wish to forget. Like the sight and feel of Malfoy's naked body, the kiss that still burned his lips, and the sounds Malfoy made when in the throes of pleasure. 

Harry shuddered.

"Well, I'm not swimming in this lake again," he said with forced lightness.

"I should think not. Prefects' bathroom is probably a safer place." 

"I'm not a prefect," Harry pointed out.

"Yeah, nor am I." Malfoy looked at his feet. "I do know the password, though."

Harry stared at the bowed blond head, wishing he could read Malfoy's mind.

"Guess you can bathe there, then." Harry shifted his weight; he was beginning to feel cold, not to mention he was _sore_. All of that made it hard to think. "Want to share?"

Malfoy's gaze snapped back to Harry. "The bath?"

"Er, the password."

Malfoy blinked. "Oh."

"Or the bath," Harry added quickly. "That'd be okay, too." 

Malfoy stared at him; his expression barely changed and Harry was starting to think that he had misread him and offered something Malfoy didn't want.

"Moaning Myrtle has a tendency to assault me in bathrooms, though. So maybe that's not safe either," Harry claimed.

The corner of Malfoy's mouth twitched. "I can handle her. I'll protect you."

Harry smiled, suddenly quite happy. "Works for me." 

"Right, then. I'll see you there . . .? Tomorrow night . . .? At the same time . . .?" Malfoy seemed to struggle to make statements but they all sounded like questions to Harry.

Harry nodded and eyed Malfoy's lips, wondering if it would be appropriate to kiss Malfoy goodnight. However, Malfoy gave him a twitchy nod, or perhaps it was his way of saying goodbye, because he then turned around without another word and walked toward the castle with a slight limp.

Harry sighed, looking forward to tomorrow night, but feeling as though they should have parted with a kiss. On the other hand, Malfoy probably tasted like squid at the moment.

Frowning, Harry looked back at the lake. Slight waves disturbed the water and Harry wondered whether the squid was watching them. He took out his glasses, previously tucked away in his shirt's pocket, and put them on his nose. The head of the giant squid became immediately visible.

Harry stared at it, probably for too long, because at one point he thought he saw the squid _wink_. Blinking in disbelief, he squinted at the lake just as one long tentacle had risen from the depths. It shot in the air, then swayed left, then right, and then left again. It almost looked like it was . . . _waving_.

"I'm not coming back here again!" Harry cried out, feeling as though it was important to point that out.

The tentacle dropped back into water with a splash.

"Honestly!" Harry grumbled. The squid almost looked sad.

Shaking his head, Harry quickly turned and hurried toward the castle. 

He feared that if he stayed a second longer, he'd be tempted to _thank_ the squid for dropping a naked Draco Malfoy into his lap. It was, after all, an amazing present.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://faithwood.livejournal.com/164832.html) @ My LJ.


End file.
